jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
*JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Michael Gough *JumpStart Math for Kindergartners Brendan Tetrault *JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?|image = File:K98_jack_sprite.png}}Jack is a male mouse character who first appeared in ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998). Appearance In JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) and JumpStart Math for Kindergartners, Jack has sandy brown fur with a peach-colored face and a light brown belly. He wears green pants and has a light peach-colored sack that is slung over his shoulder. He is an adult character, although unlike Hopsalot who is the same size as a human, Jack is roughly the size of a real mouse. In [[JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?|''JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?]] and [[JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics|''JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics]], Jack has light gray fur, a darker gray tuft of hair on his forehead, and a white snout and belly. He wears blue pants held up by a single red strap held over his shoulder. His age has been changed from that of an adult to a kindergartner, and he is the size of a human child. In some kindergarten workbooks, Jack has light brown fur and wears a red T-shirt and long green pants, and is roughly the size of a regular mouse. Personality and Characteristics Jack is straightforward and sensible, though certainly not humorless. He can sometimes get slightly annoyed at Roquefort, but they are still good friends. He acts more childlike in JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?, as his decreased age might suggest. In the Games ''JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Jack is a mouse who lives in the school with his pal Roquefort. He appears in the activities "Puzzle", "Blocks", "Dolls", and "Pattern Blaster". JumpStart Math for Kindergartners If the player clicks on the windows of the schoolhouse while outside of the school, Jack will appear in one of the windows and count from 1 to 5, after which Roquefort will appear from another window and count from 6 to 10. Jack and Roquefort can also be seen in the schoolhouse at the beginning of the game. JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Jack is a kindergarten student. He and the other kindergartners ride on the school bus to several different locations. In Videos Jack is a main character in ''JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?. He is a kindergarten student who wants to know why the bus stops. He, Roquefort, and a few other kindergarten students take a ride on a school bus to a few different locations. In Books Jack appears in some of the kindergarten workbooks released by Scholastic. Voice Samples Trivia *Since Jack's friend Roquefort is named after a type of cheese, Jack's name may also come from a kind of cheese. There is a kind of cheese called 'Monterey Jack', also sometimes referred to as 'Jack cheese', which could be the basis for Jack's name. *Curiously, although Jack was renamed to Raoul in the French release of JumpStart Kindergarten (1998), the French box art for the game refers to him as Paul instead. Gallery K-new puzzle choices.png|Jack and Roquefort in the Puzzle activity K-new blocks.png|Jack and Roquefort in the Blocks activity K-new train.png|Jack and Roquefort in the Dolls activity K-new patterns.png|Jack and Roquefort in the Pattern Blaster activity Kmath_jack_roquefort.png|Jack and Roquefort in Math for Kindergartners busstop jack.png|Jack in JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? jslgphonics jack roquefort printables.png|Set of printable images for Jack and Roquefort, from JumpStart Learning Games Phonics kworkbook roquefort jack run.png|Jack and Roquefort running, from a kindergarten workbook kworkbook jack sleep.png|Jack sleeping, from a kindergarten workbook Jackkindergartenworkbook1.png|Illustration of Jack from JumpStart Kindergarten Jumbo Workbook Jack WDTBS.png|Jack from Why did the bus stop the video (New Version) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:JumpStart Math for Kindergartners Category:JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Category:JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Category:Kids